


Coin Toss

by Brenda



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:44:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/pseuds/Brenda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen pushes too far, Jeff pushes back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coin Toss

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ in June of 2006.

One thing Jeff could never tolerate was being jerked around.

Nothing – _nothing_ – pissed him off more. Normally, he was the most laid-back guy on the planet – yeah, man, whatever floats your boat, it's all good – but, fuck with him? And all bets were off.

And one Mr. Jensen Ackles had been flirting dangerously close to being laid out all damn day.

Scratch that. Actually, he and Jared _both_ had been dancing along the knife's edge for the past six weeks. Unbelievable cockteases, the both of them. A look that lingered too long at his crotch here, a touch across the shoulders that turned into a caress there, teasing words that constantly skirted the line from friendly to invitation. All designed, he knew, to make him sweat, make him want. Make him ache for something everyone knew he wasn't gonna get. At least, not from the two of them.

Not when everyone and their brother, including the entire Smallville cast shooting on the set next door, knew that Jared and Jensen were unquestionably fucking like minks whenever they had a spare moment. And sometimes when they didn't. Just about everyone had caught them at one time or another – usually it was Jensen sucking Jared off in the back of one of the Impalas or Jared was jerking Jensen off, hard and rough, tucked in a corner of the makeup trailer. Hell, Jeff had caught Jared balls deep inside Jensen once, fucking him standing up against a tree ten feet from where the crew had been setting up a shot. When Jared had noticed Jeff standing there, blinking and more than a little hard (hell, he was only human and live porn didn't happen to him every day), all he'd done was smirk that wide _Jared_ smirk and sped up, slamming into Jensen hard and fast, hands firm on Jensen's bare hips, eyes on Jeff's as Jensen had grunted and groaned and bucked, oblivious to everything that wasn't Jared's cock.

All Jeff'd gotten for his trouble had been a set of blue balls that not even a cold shower had helped. When he'd jerked off that night, alone in his too-wide bed, all he'd been able to think about was the look in Jared's eyes when he'd come inside Jensen's ass. And if there was one thing Jeff hated more than being jerked around, it was being teased.

He'd had enough.

Today had been the last straw. All. Goddamn. Day. Jensen had been up his jock, rubbing against him as he'd brushed past to take his place, glancing at him through partially lowered lashes with those little teasing looks, stretching and showing off mile-long legs in jeans that weren't nearly tight enough, flexing and showing off tanned forearms when he'd rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. Jared hadn't been much better, smirking at Jeff whenever he'd caught Jeff's eye, like he knew exactly what Jeff was thinking about, like he knew that Jeff was imagining what Jensen's ass would feel like gripping his cock, what Jared's cock would feel like pounding into him.

He couldn't get out of makeup fast enough, couldn't change into his own clothes fast enough. And while heading back to his hotel room to brood or beat off held little appeal, it had to beat getting teased by the dynamic duo.

"Hey, Jeff, wait up!"

Of course. Figured. Just fucking figured.

Jeff turned in the parking lot, so close to his car and freedom, and yet so far. He waited as Jensen, hair still damp from the shower, face scrubbed clean, dressed in his own jeans and t-shirt, jogged up to him. His smile was just a shade too wide for a simple hello. He stood so close Jeff could count each individual freckle on Jensen's nose.

"Where ya headed?" Jensen asked, flicking at the collar of Jeff's shirt. Jeff caught his wrist, heat searing him like a brand.

"Hotel."

"Sounds boring." A quick swipe of Jensen's tongue over full lips distracted Jeff long enough that he didn't notice Jensen had stepped closer until the other man was practically plastered against him.

The fuck was the kid trying to do, get his ass kicked? "What do you want, Jen?" He didn't bother to temper his tone. He didn't let go of Jensen's wrist, either – just rubbed his thumb, smiling darkly when he felt Jensen's pulse jump beneath his touch. Two could play at this game, and Jeff had been at it longer.

"Just to...y'know...talk." Jeff watched as Jensen caught his lower lip between his teeth and glanced provocatively up at him in a pose straight out of a Sean Cody video. In the dim light of the only streetlamp in the parking lot, Jensen's eyes glowed vivid green.

"C'mon, what're you playing at?" He didn't have time for this – patience had never been his strong suit. "You followed me out here, you must want something."

"Maybe I do." Jensen glanced down, then up, and Jeff's cock jumped to full-on attention at the look.

And the fragile thread holding him together snapped.

"Oh..." Jeff nodded, looking deep into Jensen's eyes with every down and dirty dark thought he'd ever had about Jensen and Jared there for Jensen to read. He smirked inwardly in satisfaction as Jensen's adam's apple bobbed when he swallowed. "I get it. You want this." Jeff cupped his crotch with his free hand. Jensen's eyes flickered down again, then caught. "Is this what you want, sweetheart? Want me to fuck you?" he asked, and squeezed.

When Jensen looked back up, his pupils were wide and dark. "Y-yeah."

"Oh no, you can do better than that." Jeff stepped closer, pushing Jensen against the door of one of the prop trucks they used in driving shots. He let go of Jensen's wrist, bracing his hand against the window, and leaned in close enough to smell Jensen's shampoo and the faint scent of cigarette smoke on his clothes. He brushed his thumb across Jensen's lower lip, possessive and slow. "I bet you beg Jared real good, pretty mouth like that. Say it. Tell me what you want."

"I want..." Jensen didn't look nearly as cocky now. It only made Jeff harder. "C'mon, Jeff, this isn't –"

"Thought you'd just waltz in here and throw a bone to the old guy, get him all worked up, then trot on back to your _boy_ friend?" His thumb slipped, pressed lightly to the hollow of Jensen's throat, pressing _in_ so he could feel Jensen's every ragged breath. "That it?"

"No, no..." Jensen looked like he wanted to move, to shake his head, but the thumb against his throat seemed to stop him. Smart boy. "He wanted...we _both_ wanted...but I won the... coin toss."

The short bark of laughter surprised Jeff as much as it did Jensen, who jumped, then pressed back into the door, like he thought he could crawl into it, get away. Not a fucking chance in hell of that happening. Jeff shoved his thigh between Jensen's, pushed up, rubbed against Jensen's crotch. Kid may still be nervous as all fuck, but his cock was hard and ready to rumble. "You tossed a coin to see who would seduce me?" Jeff asked, another dark chuckle spilling from his lips.

"Yeah." Jensen hunched his shoulders in a self-conscious shrug, and the movement pushed him down on Jeff's thigh. He bit his lip again, and Jeff ducked his head, licking a quick path along the teeth marks.

"So, this is a thing for you guys, some sort of weird kink where you whore yourself out for Jared?" he asked, breath mingling with Jensen's in the afterthought of space between them. Already, he could tell that Jensen would taste like smoke and cheap coffee.

"Well..." Jensen's lips rubbed against Jeff's as he spoke, and he grabbed Jeff's hip to hold his balance, the touch hesitant. "I wouldn't say _whore_ , and you're the first, but..."

"Call it what it is, Jen. You're a whore. He's your pimp."

"Well..."

"This isn't a debate." Jeff stepped back, so quick that Jensen stumbled, and pointed at the pavement in front of him. "On your knees."

Jeff would have laughed at how wide Jensen's eyes bugged, but he was too busy trying to control himself enough not to shove Jensen to his knees himself. "Wait...you want to...?"

"Right here, right now, or lose your chance. You want this?" He cupped his crotch again, rubbed over worn denim, and Jensen's low moan was the sweetest sound Jeff had ever heard. "Then you get it on _my_ terms. I know you're into fucking in public." His smile was evil, predatory. "On your fucking knees."

There was a moment's hesitation where Jeff honestly thought that Jensen was gonna tell him to fuck off – the urge was there, flickering in those pretty, pretty eyes – but then Jensen's gaze dropped back to Jeff's crotch, and Jeff knew he had him. He didn't even bother to contain the rush of power that zinged through him when Jensen slowly dropped to his knees and shuffled forward. The sound of gravel scraping over Jensen's jeans was a symphony to Jeff's ears.

Jensen licked his lips again as he looked up, brows snapped together, chin tilted, defiance battling with lust. "Now what?"

"Don't be coy." Jeff braced his legs on either side of Jensen's knelt form, pushed his hips forward until he could feel each of Jensen's breaths through the denim. "You gotta sweet little cocksucking mouth, and you know it. So use it already."

Jensen's hands were steady, sure, as they unzipped Jeff's jeans and pushed them down over his hips. His cock, happy as hell to be out of its confines, bobbed lazily, the head brushing against Jensen's cheek, and just that small touch revved Jeff so hard that he had to score nails into his palms to keep from losing it. Six weeks of pent-up frustration, man – he wasn't about to waste it by acting like a randy teenager.

With another last defiant look, Jensen tilted his head, licking a slow, glistening stripe up Jeff's cock, slick spittle shiny in the reflecting light. Moist, slow, perfect, but not nearly enough. Not by a long shot.

"C'mon," he urged, and nudged the head of his cock past Jensen's open lips. Instantly, he was surrounded, drowning in slick, wet heat. Much better. Jensen slid his lips over, down, tongue flicking along the underside in what was clearly a well-practiced move, and Jeff thanked Christ and all the Saints combined for the skill.

Jeff dropped both of his hands to Jensen's shoulders, curled over tight muscle and fisting the thin material of Jensen's t-shirt. Jensen seemed to take that as an invitation – before Jeff could even get himself good and situated, Jensen was moving, taking Jeff's cock down his throat, deeper and deeper until Jeff was sure that Jensen was going to swallow him whole. Jeff choked out a low groan when he looked down, riveted by the sight of Jensen's lips, split open and wide, mouth full of his cock, cheeks hollowed from the suction, nose buried in Jeff's groin, nuzzling the wiry curls.

"Damn..." The sound was low, filled with admiration as Jensen slid almost all the way off, then back down again, leaving a spit-slick trail in his wake. Jeff'd had more than his fair share of blowjobs, some good, some not-so, some that made him see stars and had him praying for mercy, but none had ever compared to the tight suction of Jensen's lips, the butterfly-flutter of Jensen's tongue and the low humming vibration of Jensen's mouth.

Jared was one lucky sonofabitch.

Which made Jeff wonder where Jared was, if he was out there in the shadows somewhere, watching Jensen on his knees, sucking Jeff off like a two-bit whore. If Jared got off on watching Jensen full of another man's cock. Jeff's blood boiled white-hot at the thought and he thrust sharply, once, then again down Jensen's throat. He could hear, could _feel_ Jensen's half-hitched gagging sounds, and he wanted, with a dangerous desperation, to make Jensen make those noises all the time.

He pulled out, away from Jensen's mouth – before he couldn't – and stumbled on loose gravel before righting himself, hand already sliding over his slick cock. Jensen looked up at him in confusion, lips bruised and blood-red, pupils dilated and dark, the sexiest fucking thing Jeff had ever seen. "Ass up," Jeff managed, pointing to the truck bed.

Jensen didn't even argue this time; he just shakily got to his feet and shuffled over to the back of truck. "Lose the jeans and the shirt," Jeff called, taking his time about making his way over.

"Truck bed's disgusting," Jensen said, but tossed off his shirt anyway with a careless grace that had Jeff's mouth watering. Or maybe it was the sight of Jensen's bare chest and stomach, tanned and toned and rippling with muscle, shiny with sweat. A cool breeze was blowing, turning Jensen's nipples into rock-hard points, and Jeff wanted to sink his teeth right there and lay claim.

"Throw your shirt down, then," Jeff replied, and shrugged. He didn't give a fuck if Jensen left this encounter filthy and bruised – was his own damn fault.

Jensen looked like he was going to make some sort of objection, but then he shrugged and spread his shirt over the truck bed, unbuckled his belt, unzipping and shoving his jeans over some truly spectacular hips and thighs. Jeff knew that Jensen hit the gym on a regular basis, but he'd never paid attention (or tried not to) to just how tight Jensen's body really was.

Jeff stepped behind Jensen as Jensen dropped to his elbows, back arched, ass poking up in unmistakable invitation, and he ran his hand along Jensen's flank, testing warm skin, sliding his fingers through the soft hairs sprinkled over Jensen's legs. "Definitely a lucky sonofabitch," he murmured, scraping his teeth along the edge of Jensen's shoulder blade.

"Who?" Jensen asked, ducking his head around to give Jeff a puzzled look.

"Jared." Jeff ran the head of his cock between the cleft of Jensen's ass, and reached around to close tight fingers over Jensen's hard cock. "No wonder you two fuck all over the set. Don't blame him for not being able to keep his hands off of you."

Jensen jerked his hips forward, pre-come leaking over Jeff's fingers as he slid down, then up, setting a nice, slow rhythm, rubbing his cock over Jensen's ass in time. Jensen dropped his head between his arms, swaying slightly, neck bare and just begging for Jeff's lips. Far be it from Jeff not to oblige.

"You know what I'm gonna do to you now?" he asked, low and heated, between bites, thumb circling the head of Jensen's cock, smearing more moisture. Jensen choked out a _no_ , pushing back, then forward, like he was torn, couldn't decide which he wanted more. "Gonna make you come for me just like this." Another slow sweep of his tongue over the back of Jensen's neck, another twist of his wrist. "Then I'm gonna use your come to lube you up for my cock."

"Jesus..." Jensen shuddered and shook and came just like that, sticky and hot over Jeff's fingers.

"I'm glad you approve." Jeff smiled, but there was no humor in it, only raw need. He pulled back just enough to slide his hand, sticky and tacky, over Jensen's ass, then pressed one finger in, knuckle-deep and then further, stretching and opening, and man, if Jensen didn't have _the_ tightest little ass known to man.

"Please...God, Jeff..." Another whimper, and Jensen was all but flailing now, bucking into Jeff's fingers as he pushed another one inside, scissoring them together. Jeff bit at Jensen's earlobe, pushing and twisting until Jensen was incoherent and helpless.

The possessive surge of power clawed its way through Jeff, raw and untamed.

"Want you to come just like this," he murmured, tongue flicking over Jensen's earlobe. He corkscrewed slippery fingers deeper, until Jensen bit out another gasp. "Just like this, from my fingers inside you. Bet you love this, don't you..." Another thrust, adding a third finger, and Jeff's cock throbbed in anticipation, his mouth watered in need, but he forced himself to keep talking, to push Jensen as far as he could. He had six weeks to make up for. "My fingers all in you, stretching you, moving, rubbing right _there_..." Another choked pant from Jensen as Jeff continued growling in his ear. "You like my fingers fucking you while you move for me...bet you'd love it if Jared were to come out right now...see you, see how much you love this," and, judging by Jensen's moan, it was a sure thing that he was getting off on the thought as much as Jeff was. "Bet you'd get off on getting caught just like this, with your jeans around your ankles and me fucking you just like this, wouldn't you?"

Jensen scraped his nails over the truck bed, the sound high-pitched and harsh, when he came. He was still jerking and gasping in the aftermath when Jeff dropped to his knees, spearing his tongue in alongside his fingers, lapping at Jensen's come, fucking his ass with quick, messy stabs. The taste was dark, dirty, musky, tripped over his tongue like sin, and Jensen pushed back, wild and impatient now, huffing out Jeff's name with each breath. Jeff licked around the ring of muscle, then jabbed deep, curling his tongue.

"Please...please..."

Jeff stood so fast his knees buckled, woozy with blood loss and need, but he didn't waste any time grabbing Jensen's hips and lining up, shoving his cock deep inside Jensen's ass with one powerful thrust. Jensen wasn't nearly slick enough; in fact, pushing in hurt like hell, but Jeff didn't really care about the burn, and he figured that Jensen probably didn't either.

"Is he out there watching?" Jeff growled, yanking back on Jensen's head, snarling the words across his jaw as he started to move. "Is he watching me bend you over right now? Watching my cock right now as I fuck you, watching it slide in and out of this tight little ass?"

Jensen didn't answer, but Jeff hadn't really expected one. Jensen pushed on the next thrust, reaching back and gripping Jeff's hip, chuffing and panting and cursing, moving under him, against him like a pro. Heat incinerated Jeff from the inside out, sweat matting his hair, shirt sticking to his chest as he dug hard into Jensen's waist. He could feel his heart racing in double-time, breath coming in short pants – kinda like what he imagined a heart-attack would feel like, except he'd never felt so alive in his life. Jensen's ass was a tight vise around him, and Jeff watched the eager, slick slide of his cock with greedy eyes.

He wanted to fuck Jensen until neither of them could move. He wanted to sear every grunt, every groan, every plea falling from Jensen's lips in his memory, wanted to fuck Jensen so hard he wouldn't be able to sit down for a week. He wanted Jensen to _remember_ this. Each thrust was brutal, hard, a brand.

When Jeff finally came, it was to the sweet sound of Jensen chanting his name in a broken whimper.

Jeff slumped over Jensen's back, ears roaring, legs as weak as a newborn, eyes refusing to stay open. "Goddamn," he muttered, and felt Jensen laughing beneath him, the vibrations fuzzy and almost sweet.

"Yeah, could say that," Jensen replied with a breathless chuckle.

"Don't think I can move yet."

"Wasn't asking you to."

Which, Jeff reflected, was a damn good thing. He patted Jensen's side awkwardly, lips gliding over a sweat-soaked shoulder as he slid out, cock used and spent. He longed for a bed and a cool glass of water. "Is he...?" Jeff trailed off, knowing Jensen didn't need to hear the rest.

"Mmhmm," Jensen said, tilting his head a little so Jeff could see his smile. "Probably beating off, waiting for his turn."

" _Jesus_." Jeff returned the laugh. "Don't know if I'm up for a round two yet."

"I wouldn't worry about it." Jensen twisted and wiggled under Jeff until he was on his back, and draped his hands across Jeff's shoulders. His eyes were bright with sated amusement. "You think my mouth's good, wait'll you feel J's. He could suck a corpse back to life."

Jeff was still choking on his laughter when Jensen finally shut him up with a kiss.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Highwaymiles LJ fic challenge, prompt #128 – Jeff/Anyone in the black pickup truck, and for the [(Cuff ‘Em, Vamp ‘Em, or Just Make ‘Em Come Already) Kink and Cliché Multi-Fandom Challenge](http://svmadelyn.livejournal.com/346658.html), prompt – finger-fucking and public sex.  
> Special thanks to Jo and Estrella for the kick-ass betas.


End file.
